


我可以自己疯

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Drug Use, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slut Shaming, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介灵魂伴侣设定，当互为灵魂伴侣的两人均满15岁后，任何出现在其中一方身上的痕迹都会出现在另一方身上。





	我可以自己疯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Do Bad All By Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856662) by [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope). 



Mickey的生命里充满着挨打，太多太多了。被揍的次数之多，他数都数不清，记都记不得。但他当然还记得击垮他的那次挨打。

被揍了之后他躺倒在了床上，每轻吸一口气，肋骨都咯吱作响。他能感觉到至少断了2根肋骨，也知道自己的脸上已是血肉模糊。不过他的拳头上也沾满了鲜血，因为直到被打倒的那一刻，他都在奋力挥拳。（这是他最后一次这么做了。）

 

几天后，他爸的话语仍然在他的脑海中大声地回响，不管他灌下再多的伏特加，吸掉再多的大麻，都无法抹去那声音。

“我家里才不允许出现一个该死的基佬呢，你听到了吗？婚姻是一男一女之间的。你的屌是为女人而生的，而不是某个该死的艾滋病基佬！”

当他闭上眼睛，他所能看到，听到的一切，就是他爸满脸暴怒地一拳又一拳揍着Mickey 。而他全身都在叫嚣着 ‘我恨你，恨你的一切’。

 

今天是Ian的15岁生日，而他在家里激动地上蹿下跳并不是因为Steve偷塞给了他一块蛋糕做早餐。就在今天他即将得到他的灵魂伴侣！

当然他还不知道谁是他的灵魂伴侣，可他们有着灵魂伴侣的羁绊，从今往后任何出现在他的灵魂伴侣身上的痕迹也会出现在他的身上。他坐在教室里几乎压抑不住自己的兴奋，期待着身上出现任何痕迹，不管是淤青，划伤还是纹身都好。他的脑袋中出现了个不好的想法－也许他的灵魂伴侣并不笨手笨脚，而他的身上永远都不会出现任何痕迹。

（注：此文中Mickey指关节上没有纹身）

当他因左大腿上的剧烈刺痛醒过来时，他恨自己居然有那样的想法。他踢掉盖在身上的被单，借着从窗户流淌进来的月光看着。

疼痛再次袭来。

“什么鬼？”他嘀咕道。

当他看见自己的大腿上出现了四道平直的伤疤时，他的心沉了一下。他知道那是什么，他当然知道，他可是南区的红毛同性恋。但他从来就不以割伤为瘾，他宁愿跑步跑到自己无法呼吸。

当又一道伤痕出现时，他把牙齿咬的咯咯作响。

“不。”他哽咽道。似乎这能改变情况一样。当他的灵魂伴侣终于在割了第7道以后停下来时，他的眼中盈满了泪水，发出了一声解放的啜泣。

 

在Gallagher家庭里，灵魂伴侣一直都是很重要的一部分。Fiona找到了Steve。灵魂伴侣对Ian来说也很重要，也许他是太年轻太愚蠢了，可他感觉自己已经爱上了这个人。至少他的爱意足以让他恨着他的灵魂伴侣是如此悲伤的事实。

那晚他哭着睡着了。

 

Mickey从来没想过灵魂伴侣的事。这是他最不可能思考的事了。他知道他哥Iggy找到了他的，可他从来没真正聊过这件事。他说他从来没想过那真的会发生，毕竟他们相遇时他已经17岁了。可即便是她，身上偶尔也会有一些瘀伤，甚至还有过针孔。可Mickey什么都没得到。在他的15岁生日上没有，16岁时甚至19岁时都没有。他已经放弃了。这就是为什么，当他把所有的怒火都发泄在自己的大腿上，伤残着这具包裹着他所厌恶的内心的躯体时，他从来没想过这些伤痕也会出现在其他人的身体上。

到了3月，Ian大腿上的伤都愈合了。他的两条大腿前侧都布满了细直而深的伤疤。他的灵魂伴侣最喜欢做的事情，就是等伤疤完全愈合之后，再一次把它们都撕裂开来。Ian不知道自己该做什么，他的大腿一直都很痛，他也哭了很多次。他只想自己的灵魂伴侣能好起来。

Mickey操了很多妹子。他压弯她们的身体，把裤子脱到足够把那半硬的屌掏出来，然后撞进她们的身体。他的牛仔裤刮蹭着他的血痂，他觉得其实是那种疼痛让他射了出来。那灼烧而丑陋的血痂，就是 ‘操蛋’这个词的定义。  
你活该，他想道。

现在已是六月，而Ian的大腿内侧已无完肤。那些割痕杂乱无章，互相重叠。有些伤痕割得太深，Ian不得不用绷带包扎，而其他的则浅浅划破皮肤。很疼。当Ian走路的时候，它们会互相摩擦，而他刚觉得伤口愈合了的时候，他的灵魂伴侣又把伤口撕裂了。Ian得采取措施了。

因为他是个懦夫，所以他花了一个星期的时间才鼓足了勇气。那大概是凌晨三点，其他人都熟睡的时候，Ian的手颤抖着拆掉了他的一次性剃须刀，刀刃在他的手中反着精光。

他深呼吸了一口气才动手，对准了手肘底部的皮肤。

‘我在呢’他割下了这句话，鲜红的血液在压力作用下喷涌而出。

Mickey醒来，一如既往的宿醉，点了根烟然后去上厕所。洗手的时候他才发现有个新的伤痕。伤痕在他的前臂上，被结了痂的鲜血覆盖着，参差不齐地刻着 ‘我在呢’。 “搞毛线啊？”

灵魂伴侣才不是真的。不是真的。他给自己倒了一杯伏特加然后一屁股坐在了沙发上。他盯着它看了几个小时，直到他再也看不下去为止。他喝了个烂醉，拿起剃须刀愤怒地在那上面划擦着，直到那几个字再也看不清。

Ian感觉自己是第一百次哭着睡去了。

在伤痕转移到他的胳膊之前，他都没有再割一次。伤痕移到了他的二头肌上，当他打算做引体向上时痛个半死。这次他并没有丝毫犹豫。

Mickey的双眼被滚烫的泪水刺痛着，因为他的前臂上水平地刻上了 ‘我爱你’几个大字。他并不知道那是什么意思。因为他虽然知道双眼呆滞的感觉，知道伏特加灌下喉咙的烧灼感，可他并不知道爱是什么。也不知道这个神秘人为什么，又是如何会爱上他的。  
Mickey盯着这几个字看了很久。他的第一反应是把它们割掉，可这个人，他不愿承认他是灵魂伴侣，把它刻的那么大。应该是故意的。Mickey看着这几个字，努力不去思考它的含义。

已经五天没有任何新伤口了。因为这种情况还是第一次出现，Ian微笑了起来。

Mickey想的越多，越感觉自己烂透了。他毁了某个人的身体。他的整片大腿皮肤都被毁了，他几乎都看不到一块苍白的皮肤。有些地方还在愈合着被他重新撕裂的伤口，但大部分皮肤仍是愈合后长出的嫩粉而松软的新肉。他无法想象这些会出现在其他人身上。他的灵魂伴侣本应是世界上最爱他的人。而他（她）经历了这些之后还如何能够爱他？

他想到了某些娇弱的女孩（他该死的知道自己才不会和一个男孩共度余生）想穿短裤而不能。都是因为他。

他恨自己。因为很多事。他想道。也许是恨他自己所做的每件事。

Ian从不觉得那些伤痕会令他不安，它们都来自于他的灵魂伴侣，他们共同分享着这一切，而且似乎他的灵魂伴侣最近好多了。割痕出现的没那么频繁了，而他从来没这么骄傲过。他才不在乎那些伤痕占据着他的大腿、二头肌上的绝大部分面积，甚至他的左前臂上还参差着分布了几道，因为他的灵魂伴侣还活着，而且他再也不继续割了。当Mandy邀请他跟她和她的兄弟们一起去北区跑一趟时，那些事都被他抛诸脑后了。他们要一路向北开到接近密歇根州的边界，不过那座房子很漂亮，他们能在那待上几天。

确切地说那是某个远方亲戚的房子，不过他们欠Terry钱，所以在他们出去度假的时候，他们就要去拿回他们欠的一切。

Mickey来开车，Ian坐在副驾驶位，Lip和Mandy则在后座亲热。

“这肯定会很棒的！Mandy说他们家有泳池！你们知道我上一次在一个不算太恶心的真泳池里面游泳是什么时候吗？”

“你知道这不是度假对吧？”Mickey突然说道。

“是啊，就你这么想。”

“我们是来干活的。”

“干活要花上3天？”Ian挑眉问道。

“闭嘴。”Mickey咕哝道。

“最后你还是会跟我们一起玩的。”

“你爱咋说咋说。”

 

没开多久，Ian就发现前面有一家立着大大的冰淇淋球筒雕塑的冰淇淋店。他把脚踩向了刹车，然后坐直了身体。

“我们停车去吃个冰淇淋吧！”

Mickey摇了摇头，

“绝对不要，还有45分钟就到了。”

“拜托！”Ian噘嘴道。

“不要，我保证那房子里肯定有吃的。” “可没有冰淇淋啊！”

“对啊，Mick，”Mandy也开口道。“我饿了。”

“而我想去上个厕所。”Lip说道。

Mickey呻吟了一声，在前方转了个弯，忽视Ian脸上得逞了的傻笑。

 

冰淇淋店人很多，毕竟这是个周四的下午。他们四个一起排在了队伍的最后面。Lip和Mandy正在说悄悄话，所以Ian转过身面向Mickey。

“你想要什么口味的冰淇淋？”

“才不要任何愚蠢的冰淇淋呢。”Mickey并不怎么喜欢Ian，他太惹人烦了，还太精力旺盛。只要Mickey厉声对他说话，他都总会用那种像爱生气的2岁小孩一样的声音回答他。一个热辣的爱生气的2岁小孩。

“为什么不要？”Ian问道，好像他没办法理解居然会有人不想吃冰淇淋一样。

“就是不要。”

Ian把嘴撅到一边，上下打量着Mickey。Mickey在他的密切注视下不自在地抖了抖。

“如果是因为钱的问题的话，我可以买给你。我去工作赚了点钱－”

“我知道你在哪上班，我滴个神啊，Gallagher。我才不需要你的钱。”反正他的口袋里可是有钱的。

 

Ian紧闭着双唇，点了点头，转过身去背对着Mickey，直直地盯着玻璃框内的冰淇淋。Mickey努力想抑制住在心底蔓延的罪恶感。这可真有趣，他的第一反应就是把手深入口袋寻找着他的剃须刀片。当然他不会使用它的，可Ian僵硬地站在他跟前，手指微微颤抖的样子，让他的手指渴望着刀片。他已经有段时间没割过了，而他的耐心几乎要耗尽了。

 

店员给Ian下单了，蓝月亮甜筒，这对一个17岁的家伙来说真是幼稚地可笑，然后接过了他的钱。他站到了一旁让Mickey点单，一杯黑巧克力，然后Lip和Mandy一起点了份圣代。他们在餐厅深处找了个雅座，Lip和Mandy基本上缠在了彼此的腿间，Ian则尽可能地挤进了座位最里面。他们并没有交谈，Ian只是专心地舔着他的冰淇淋，蓝色的奶油涂满了他的嘴边。Mickey忍不住觉得他有点可爱，当然是在他不说话的时候。他很快就为自己的想法而难堪起来，抓挠着手腕上的新疤痕。Ian发出了一点声音，可当Mickey看向他时，他只是把滴到手指上的奶油舔掉了。Mickey看向了一旁。

Mickey真想赶紧上车出发，所以当Ian问有谁想跟他一起站在巨大的冰淇淋甜筒旁拍照时，他翻了个白眼。Mandy主动要拍，所以Ian把他的手机递给了Mickey。Mandy和Ian贴在一起，站在了高耸的冰淇淋甜筒旁。他拍的照片超烂，肯定不会好看到哪去，但他会推脱到糟透了的翻盖手机的像素上。Ian微笑着跟他道了谢，坐进车内时嘴角还残留着蓝色奶油。当Ian查看照片时，他们正把车开出停车场。照片很模糊，明显是因为Mickey拍照的时候并没有静止不动。他叹了口气，失望地咬着下唇，在接下来的旅途中身体一直靠后贴着椅背。

好吧，看到Ian发现照片拍的不好时的表情，Mickey的确感觉很愧疚。的确Mickey的做法很混蛋，但这就是他现在的处事风格。反正他们已经快要到了，照片也不重要了。

那座房子很棒，有着宽敞环形的门廊，还有长长的停车道。不过他们最终停在了街道尽头，把他们的行李拖了进去。虽然邻居们被树木挡着，可有车停在停车道上还是会挺可疑的。

房内有很多房间任他们挑，从后门闯进去不到十分钟，他们就各自选好了。Lip和Mandy住在了地下室里，而Mickey和Ian则在2楼各选了一间。把行李放到卧室后，他们都累坏了，打算晚上彻底休息。

“我们去游个泳然后喝个烂醉吧。”第二天下午，Mandy走到冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，建议道。“Lip那有大麻烟，我们可以一起吸。”

“听起来不错，外面热死了。”Ian说道。

“我才不游泳。”Mickey咕哝着点了根烟。

“你可一点都不好玩。”Ian噘嘴道。

“真抱歉我不像某些怪人精力充沛的要死。”Mickey生气地抽了口烟。

Ian瞪大了眼睛，身体也僵住了，过了好一会才转身走回他的房间。Mickey还没反应过来，Mandy就敲了一下他的脑袋。

“混蛋！”

Mickey只是翻了个白眼。

没想到，才几个小时过后，他就开始想念Ian的陪伴了。他在房子里四处走着，想把Mandy和Lip大声的叫床声忽略掉，顺便帮他们找点吃的，因为他已经无聊疯了，而且坐在一个没有空调的房子里看电视实在是太热了。虽然Ian有点兴奋过头了，但起码他能陪着Mickey。而现在，晃荡来晃荡去，独自一人沉浸在思考中，他想割伤自己的欲望前所未有地高涨。内心深处他知道自己对待Ian的态度有多混蛋，废话他当然要这么做。要是他允许自己对Ian好一点，让Ian跟他聊天，真正跟他谈谈，那他就没有任何办法能忍住了。他绝不可能隐藏起自己是同性恋的事。这想法对他而言太难忍受了，所以他把自己关进了离他最近的浴室。

避开镜子，他坐在了洗手台上。一只手把裤子扯到大腿以下，另一只手上则稳稳地拿着刀片。他对准了四角裤遮不住的大腿下部。那里的皮肤已经基本上都是旧伤疤组织了，所以他用力的按压下去，确保它能如愿割的够深。鲜血从他的大腿上滴落时，他倒抽了口气，努力不让自己想着Ian的雀斑。

他尽可能的处理干净了，龇牙咧嘴的走出了浴室，他割的比计划中要深了一点。快到晚餐时间了，所以他从冰箱里拿出了冷冻汉堡和玉米，然后准备好了烤架。这后院估计比整座房子加起来都要更好些，居然有着巨大的木质围栏，地下泳池，热水澡缸，玩耍空地，烧烤架和篝火坑。Mickey真好奇跟Terry有血缘关系的人怎么能买得起这一切。

当Mandy拍了他的肩膀时，Mickey吓的跳了起来。他一直在烤汉堡和玉米，但因为一路开车过来他有点累了，所以迷糊地睡了过去。

“搞毛线啊？”

“抱歉！Ian跟我正打算要游泳呢。Lip去弄多点大麻，他那只剩下一根了。”

“我无所谓。”Mickey耸了耸肩。

Mandy大摇大摆地走到椅子旁，把她的毛巾披在了椅背，再把裙子从头顶脱了下来，露出了里面的黑色比基尼。Mickey注意到她比之前多了几个纹身，提醒自己改天记得问问她这件事。因为喜欢折磨自己，他看着Ian脱掉了牛仔裤，露出了里面穿着的湖蓝色泳裤。他没办法移开视线，只是看着Ian把上衣脱了，跟Mandy聊着天。

趁着Ian被分心了，他尽可能利用这个机会好好盯着他看。说实话，Ian的肌肉真的很棒，雀斑从他的肩膀延伸到二头肌上。他居然还有该死的六块腹肌！Mickey的视线顺着他的腹肌，沿着他身上稀疏的毛发，看到了他的短裤顶部，他的短裤低低的挂在他的屁股上。他专注地看着Ian身上的 ‘寻宝路线’，努力想把这些画面记下来以后回味，不管这到底有多糟糕。这时有什么东西吸引了他的视线。就在Ian的髋部，有着一连串Mickey再熟悉不过的割痕。为毛Ian要割伤自己？他看起来一直都很开心啊。  
Mandy正帮Ian在后背涂上防晒霜，而Mickey则一直盯着Ian髋部上的伤疤。

“上帝啊，你能不能把泳裤往上拉一拉，我可不想再看到你那白花花的屁股！”

Ian翻了个白眼，可还是把短裤扯了上来。这时Mickey手上正在翻面的汉堡和翻铲都掉了下来。翻铲掉在砖台上发出了清脆的响声，Ian和Mandy都看向了他。

“你还好吗？”

Mickey点了点头，视线仍停留在Ian的右大腿上，那里有着深红而仍在滴血的伤痕。那是Mickey刚刚造成的伤痕。混帐东西。

Ian注意到了Mickey在盯着看的地方，脸红了起来，而Mickey立刻感觉自己就是个废物。

“Um，”他揉了揉自己的后颈。“那是我的灵魂伴侣。他（她）现在过的真的很不顺。”

Mickey不知道该说些什么。

“上帝啊，又来，Ian？”Mandy的声音有点尖锐。

“是啊，没事的。只不过他（她）最近情况很不错。我挺骄傲的。”Mickey咬着下唇，阻止自己说出任何蠢话。

“行了，不管她是谁，她得该死的振作起来了，她正在破坏你的身体！现在你不得不跟她在一起了，谁他妈会看上一个有着那么多恶心伤疤的人？”

Mickey把手插到了兜里，手指按压在刀刃上，提醒自己如果有需要的话，刀片就在那里。

“首先，它不必非得是个女孩。”Ian翻了个白眼。“你知道我是双性恋。再说了，他们又不是故意的。他（她）只是现在这段时间过的很艰苦，而无处诉说罢了。再说了，Mandy，又不是只有女孩会割伤自己，很多男生也会。”

“很快你就会遍体鳞伤了。”说着，Mandy皱起了鼻子。

“反正我又不觉得尴尬。他们代表着生存。而且我知道他（她）现在真的很努力，说实话他（她）已经很久没有这么做了。我只希望我能见到他（她），告诉他（她）我爱他（她），告诉他（她）不需要这么做。”Ian的声音粗了起来。Mickey把视线转回到了烤架上，感觉自己侵扰到了他不该知道的事情。

“我知道，Ian。我只希望你没有这些疤痕。给你参军体检的那个医生看到了会怎么说？要是他们觉得你有自杀倾向怎么办？”  
Mickey不理睬他们，手颤抖着把汉堡翻了个面。

他就知道。他知道他毁了某个人的生活。这整个灵魂伴侣的事情完全就是屁话。首先是灵魂伴侣双方要都满15岁之后才会互相联结，这就挺麻烦的。说实话，Mickey身上就是这种情况。他从来都没担心过自己会伤害到其他人的身体，因为当他四年来身上都没有出现过任何痕迹时，他知道自己并没有得到灵魂伴侣。不过现在考虑到Ian比他小四岁，这就说得通了。伤痕只有在他们两方都满15岁了，才会出现在对方身上。这就意味着，四年前他刚开始割伤自己的时候，一旦Ian过完了生日，Mickey在身上刻下的每一道伤痕都会出现在Ian身上。操蛋。这世界是如此的厚爱他，给了他一个男性灵魂伴侣，而Mickey却非要这么愚蠢，伤害了那个男孩的身体。Mandy说得对，没有人会想跟一个身上有着那么多伤痕的人在一起，而Ian会怨恨他给他带来了那么多伤。这想法又让他想自残，他呻吟出声，而这正是他的问题。他不该继续表现的像个小婊砸了。

“你那边还好吗？”Ian大喊道。“闻起来好像有什么东西烧焦了。”

Mickey翻了个白眼，

“抱歉，我刚刚在想你的灵魂伴侣肯定是个大懦夫。要是他（她）想自杀，那就趁早这么做吧，没必要把别人也拖下水，对吧？”

Ian张大了嘴，怒视着Mickey，然后跑进了屋内。Mandy给了他个中指，在他头上敲了一下，然后跑上去追Ian。他的内脏搅在了一起，这几乎和刀刃割下的感觉一样好。他把稍微有点烤焦的汉堡翻了个面，然后努力说服自己配不上Ian。那并不费劲。

虽然他并没有期待大家一起坐下来吃晚餐，可他也没预料到Lip，Mandy和一个红肿着双眼的Ian正摆着餐盘，一起坐在了野餐桌边。很明显是在告诉他他不受欢迎。他叹了口气，把食物留在了烧烤台上，走向了浴室。打开了淋浴喷头，他坐在了马桶上。现在他已经知道了Ian就是他的灵魂伴侣，所以再割伤自己可不是明智之举，毕竟他知道那也会出现在Ian身上。所以他拿着刀刃，让它在指尖翻飞。他把刀刃轻微地按压在指根上，不至于出现割伤。当他对此感到无聊之后，他的指尖掠过了2年前刻进他皮肤的 ‘我爱你’。这几个字刻的并不用力，所以痕迹已经消了很多了。但Mickey当然还记得每一道参差不齐的割痕，还记得他不相信会有人真的在乎他。当然现在他知道了那是Ian Gallagher，这让他的胃剧烈翻滚起来。

等蒸气浓厚到他呼吸都困难时，Mickey脱去了衣服站在了淋浴头下。他冲了很久的水，才开始清洁着自己。过了一会，他洗完了澡，皮肤因微热而发红，还有少数伤疤因他用力的搓揉裂开了。他努力不让自己滑倒，因为这家蠢货居然没有防滑垫。这时门被推开了，露出了一个脸颊粉嫩的Ian Gallagher。

“搞毛线啊？！”Mickey大喊着把毛巾从架子上扯下来遮住了他的屌和大腿。

“抱歉，我刚刚敲了门可你没应所以－”他的话音断了，眼睛眯起盯着他看。Mickey不自在地动了动身体，不确定他在盯着哪里看。终于他也低头看了下去。他急着遮住他的屌，还有他最深的几道伤痕，结果整个髋部都露了出来。“你是－”

“你他妈闭嘴。”Mickey咆哮道。

“是你？你是我的－”

“我说了，你他妈闭嘴。”Mickey把毛巾拉了上来，遮住了他的髋部，当然这又暴露了他大腿上的新伤口。

Ian瞪大了眼睛，下唇颤抖着。

“Mickey，噢我的上帝啊。我该怎么－我能帮上你吗？噢我的上帝啊，原来是你。”说着，他走进浴室站在了Mickey的身前，指尖掠过他潮湿的胸膛。“我很抱歉你居然觉得你需要这么做。我在呢，我在呢，没事的。”Ian哽咽出声，终于把手放在了Mickey的上臂上。

Mickey猛地后退，好像被吓到了一样。Ian还没反应过来发生了什么，就被Mickey压在了洗手台上，脖子还被什么锋利的东西抵着。Mickey相当强壮，Ian感觉到他脖子上有一点湿润。

“你要敢把这件事告诉任何人，我会割掉你该死的喉咙。”

Mickey换上了连帽衣和牛仔裤。走下楼时他看到Mandy正坐在沙发上，为低头哭泣的Ian揉着后背。

“Mick，感谢上帝啊。我们该走了。Iggy发短信说Claude和他的孩子们很快就要到家了。我们该离开这了。收拾好你的东西。”说着，她的手揉了揉Ian的头发。Mickey忍住了呕吐的欲望，走上楼去收拾行李。

一个小时后，他们都收拾好了行李回到车上，Mandy和Ian在后座，而Lip则在副驾驶，仍然是Mickey开车。Ian和Mandy小声地交谈着，Mickey努力不让自己太受影响。回去的路程似乎比来时更久，特别是Mickey中途没有停下来休息过。他先停在了Gallagher家，让Lip把熟睡的Ian弄下了车，扶进屋内。他那苍白的喉咙上有一道干了的血痂的画面，将会永远铭刻在Mickey的脑中。

一回到家，把睡着了的Mandy抱上了她的床，把她的行李都搬进屋内之后，他躺倒在了自己的床上，他被这短暂的周末折磨的筋疲力尽。

因为喜欢折磨自己，Mickey继续去Kash and Grab。他一直在偷东西，等着Ian开口跟他说些什么，可Ian只是用哀求的小狗眼神看着他，这让他几乎无法呼吸。很多时候，当他离开了那家店，他会坐在他的卧室窗外的屋檐上，抽烟，喝酒，自残，边想着Ian。最糟糕的是Ian一言不发。哪怕那些伤痕移到了他的前臂，割的比以往更深，甚至已经危险地逼近了手腕上的动脉。他不确定他想不想让他这么做。他只知道自己不能好好的，Ian也不能爱上他，因为他毁了他本应完美的身体。

Mandy和Ian还是经常一起玩，而且据Mickey所知，Mandy还不知道Ian的灵魂伴侣是谁。她只是啧啧嘴，轻抚着Ian新出现的伤痕。看到这一幕，Mickey则会扯扯自己的毛衣袖子，然后转身离去。他知道如果他告诉她的话，他妹也会对他做同样的事。她估计比他想象中的更能理解他，可他绝不可能告诉任何人，因为那意味着他必须要解释他是同性恋的事实，但他并不想解释。可最主要的原因还是他仍想弥补好这一切。

那一天他的紧张冲昏了头脑，那时Mandy和Ian正在客厅打游戏。那是八月的某一天，外面热成狗了，Ian没穿上衣，Mandy只穿了内衣，而Mickey刚运完毒回来。穿着长袖衬衫的他浑身是汗，正准备去洗个澡。

“Mick，来跟我们一起玩嘛！”Mandy说道。

“不了。”

“来嘛，Mickey。”Ian看都没看他就说道。这是他几个月来第一次叫他。他耸了耸肩，坐在了Ian的另一边，从咖啡桌上拿起了游戏手柄。

Mickey边玩边忍不住看着Ian吓人的胳膊。Ian似乎并不在乎自己的疤痕露了出来，只是抱怨Mandy杀了他的角色。Mickey真希望自己也能那样。不在乎别人的想法，可不幸的是，他生来就不是那种人。Ian似乎并不因为Mickey坐在他身旁，大腿还相互挨着而分心。Mickey有一点紧张，但那只是因为他害怕Ian会不小心脱口说出他们俩之间的同性恋爱情。过了一会，Ian似乎察觉到了Mickey的紧张，因为他用肩膀轻轻地推了下Mickey，还把一只手放在了他的大腿上。Mickey很想接受他这样做，可那感觉太像 ‘我在呢，你会没事的，你想这样也没事的’所以他拍掉了他的手。

“搞毛线啊？把你那基佬的死猪手从我身上移开！”

Ian把手缩了回来，而Mandy把她的手柄向他扔了过去。

“什么鬼？我可不允许你随便骂我的我朋友们，你个恐同的人渣！你比你爸好不到哪去！他都没对你做什么，再说了，他是个双性恋又怎样？又不是每个人都会被你吸引，Mickey！首先，你是个大混蛋，其次你看起来好像已经一个星期没洗澡了！”Mandy似乎从他发现那些伤痕时给出的第一条评论开始，就已经忍不下去了。Mickey跳着站了起来，  
“闭嘴，你个该死的贱人！你才不了解我！”

 

“我知道你每天晃来晃去，讨厌着这世界，你觉得每个人都想对付你！你从不清醒，最近比老爸运的毒还要多！你一个朋友都没有，没人愿意待在你身边，因为你一直都是性情乖戾的混蛋。我不允许你进来这里对我朋友恶语相向。你对我这样做就够了。”  
Mickey什么都没说，视线在Mandy和Ian间来回闪烁。Ian已经站起了身，站在了Mickey和因生气大喊而喘着粗气的Mandy中间。

“告诉你，我才不需要听你废话。你就待在这，等你那吸屌的朋友鼓起点勇气约你出去吧，跟你说个简讯，Mandy，他才不想要你！虽然你一直都陪在他身边，该死的，你现在都几乎没穿衣服，可你知道吗，他还是不想要你！虽然他是个双性恋，可他还是不想要你这淫荡的屁股。你知道为什么吗，因为你是已损的货物。你已经被毁了，就跟我一样。这辈子都毁了，老妹。”

Mandy盯着他看，眼睛睁的大大的，而Mickey推开Ian冲向了门口。他刚与她只有一臂之隔时，她一拳打在了他的下巴上。不是一个尖锐刺痛的巴掌，而是一记拳击，就像他在她9岁的时候教她的那样。他稍微晃了一下，对上了她湿润的眼睛。她怒视着他，而Ian正抓着她的胳膊，好像他觉得她会再打他一样。

“出去，Mickey。”Ian粗声说道。

好吧，Mandy是他的亲妹妹，是他唯一在乎的亲人。是他唯一爱的胜过一切的人。是他这辈子都在保护着的人。可他此时是如此的厌恶自己，他再也不在乎了。他就是这么的令人厌恶。他努力想劝自己相信Ian长得并不好看，他并不想要他，可他却又在窗边喝得烂醉，割的自己鲜血横流，期待着Ian会又一次叫他停下来。好像Ian能拯救他一样。好像Ian还会想拯救他一样。  
Mickey给他带来了这么多的破事，不说那些割伤，单是他重复提起的恐同言论，他摆出的那幅混蛋样子，就已经够多了，更别说他还那样子对待Mandy。噢，上帝啊，Mandy。他又灌了一大口伏特加，感受着它滑下喉咙时的灼烧感。她说得对。他就是个糟糕透顶的人。他没比他爸好到哪去，他就是个恐同的混蛋，只会把周围人的生活都变得悲惨起来。他甚至都一文不值，还伤害着每个想要靠近他的人，哪怕那是他亲妹妹。他根本配不上Ian。他压根配不上任何人。他倾斜着瓶身，想再喝点那甜蜜而令人麻木的液体，可发现喝完时他咒骂了一声。他不在乎那是他几个小时前买的，把酒瓶摔在了旁边的屋顶上。玻璃撞在混凝土上四碎开来。他不知道自己该去哪里，所以他在附近晃了晃，买了点酒，一点可卡因，然后爬上了占据他大部分时间的屋顶。

“操他妈个天杀的。”他咒骂着站起了身。他从屋顶上爬了下来，通过窗户钻进了屋内。他踉跄地走出了卧室，看到Mandy和Ian坐在沙发上时，他停在了走向厨房的路上。

Mandy正坐在Ian的腿间，而Ian的一只手正揉着她的头发。

“他说的对。我不过是个婊子，酒鬼，还嗑药罢了。永远没有人会真的想跟我在一起的。”

“Mandy，不是这样的。不管发生了什么，你还是可以离开这里的。还记得吗，我们跟彼此说过一毕业就离开的。”

“我知道，可那太遥远了。我真不敢相信他居然对我说了那种混话。”

“别把它放在心上，Mands。他也有他自己的问题，他只是对自己很生气而已。”

“他就是个讨人厌的混蛋而已，就这样。”

Ian叹了口气，

“我现在可没法不同意你的说法。”

Mickey缓慢地后退了几步。他的手颤抖着，那是毒品，酒精以及Ian和Mandy都恨他的事实共同造成的，哪怕这都是他的错，他还是走到厨房抽出了一把刀。

***

Mickey醒过来时，感觉到有人在戳他。

“什么鬼？”他咕哝道。

“你醒了吗？感觉怎么样？”透过刺眼的灯光，Mickey眨了眨眼看到一个护士站在他身前。她有着讨人厌的金发，还在大声嚼着口香糖。

“发生什么了？”Mickey粗声问道。那个护士悲伤地笑了笑，Mickey觉得她要是不涂靛蓝色眼影应该会很好看，然后端起了一杯水送到他嘴边。Mickey用吸管小口地喝着。

“你打算自杀。他们给你手腕缝针缝了好久，而且你失了很多血。”

“噢。”Mickey说道。

“不用担心，你的灵魂伴侣就在走廊尽头。”

Mickey坐起身来，手抚上胸口。

“你他妈在说什么呢？”

“抱歉，我不是有意八卦的。只不过那个男孩进来的时候，有着跟你一样的伤口。”

Mickey的下巴几乎要掉到地上，

“噢，我操。”

“冷静点，他好着呢。他的情况比你好多了，昨天他就能起身走动，也能跟人说话了。”

Mickey挑起了一边眉毛。

“我昏迷多久了？”

“差不多3天了吧。我刚刚也说了，你流了很多血。我差点都要觉得你不想醒过来了。”

Mickey咬着唇，一只手来回地揉着头发。

“你会没事的，小伙子。外面有个女孩一直待在这，可以让她进来吗？”

Mickey点点头，终于低头看向了他那缠着厚厚绷带的手腕。

几分钟后，Mandy走了进来。她的头发尽显凌乱，脸上几乎没抹化妆品，还穿着几乎要从身上滑落的运动衫。她扭绞着双手走到了Mickey的身旁。Mickey以为她会坐在床边的椅子上，但她却坐在了床边。她的一只手抚上了Mickey的手臂，指尖在他的绷带上掠过。

“你差点就死了。真他妈就差一点啊，Mickey。我－我，你为什么不告诉我？”她轻声说道。

“我应该说什么？”

“不如先说说Ian就是你的灵魂伴侣这件事？”

“他还好吗？”Mickey在Mandy的发间咕哝道。

“想想他之前差点在我们家沙发上失血致死，应该说他现在还好。”

“对不起。”

“没事的。”

“不，我之前对你的态度那么恶劣，然后还差点杀了你朋友。”

“Mickey，你什么时候才能意识到我也很关心你啊？我很在乎你的死活，Micheal。我当然在乎。你需要跟Ian谈谈。你需要解决好这件事。”

“没什么好谈的。他身上有那么多恶心的伤疤，而我因为忍不了自己，还差点害死了他。他恨我。”

“他才不恨你，Mickey。他只想确保你还好好的。他醒了之后去看过你几次。我可不认为他甚至意识到他也差点死了。”

 

Mickey叹了口气，而Mandy环抱着他。

“当生活变得艰难的时候，你不能自杀了之，你应该像我们一样努力挣扎反击。你能做到的。我保证，你能做到的。我们会没事的，我们能搞定的。只不过你需要跟Ian谈谈。”

“你确定他想跟我谈谈？”

“我确定。”

Mickey在她的头顶吻了一下，

“谢了，我很抱歉。”

“别道歉，只是，别再想自杀了。”

 

传来敲门声时，Mickey已经从小睡中醒来20分钟了。Ian带着悲伤的笑容走了进来，尽管他面色苍白，手腕上还缠着厚厚的绷带。

“你还好吗？”

“我之前差点自杀了，还几乎杀了别人。应该说我现在还挺他妈不错的。”

“嘿，我们没死，这挺好的。”

Mickey翻了个白眼，

“你个蠢货。”

Ian大笑道，

“可我能让你笑出来。”Ian坐在了Mickey床边的椅子上。

“听着，Ian，我不仅对你很混蛋，还差点杀了你。我真的很抱歉。我真他妈的抱歉。我很高兴你没事。对不起，给你带来了那么多伤疤，还有我所做的一切。我完全理解你不想跟我在一起，甚至不想做朋友这件事。可我只是想跟你道歉，很抱歉我毁了你的生活，还差点结束了你的命。”

Ian叹了口气，把手贴在了Mickey的手臂上。

“我不想你因为差点杀了我而道歉，我希望你因为差点自杀而道歉。我不希望你再这么做了，不仅因为我不想再要更多的伤疤，也因为我不想看到你苦苦哀求我叫你停下来的那种眼神。”

Mickey盯着他的手看，明显很不自在。

“很明显你根本不怎么了解我。”

“是的，我不了解你。而我想改变这一点。我想了解你，那个真实的你，而不是你在他人面前扮演的那个人。”

“为什么你会想这样做？”Mickey柔声问道。

Ian温柔地笑着，试探性地伸手想帮Mickey把盖住脸的头发拨到一旁。

“Mickey，我已经爱上你很久了。我总是觉得我跟我的灵魂伴侣有着很深的羁绊，而当你开始割伤自己的时候，我的心碎了。我压根不知道你是谁，也不知道我要怎样才能帮到你。那些割伤整天出现，而一想到你是独自一人做着这件事，我的心痛的比那些割伤还痛。当我发现就是你的时候，我只是着急想帮忙，我并不在乎你没有出柜这件事，也不在乎你对我是那么地刻薄。我是为你而来的，哪怕你现在还不想说话，也不想跟我发展关系，可只要你需要任何东西，我就在这。”

“我根本配不上你。我毁了你的身体还。。。”

“停，停，别这样。”

“你恨我。”

“Mickey，我当然不恨你。我只是不想重说我有多爱你了。”

“你说你是在认识我之前才爱我的。”

“不，我现在也还爱你。你是我的灵魂伴侣，我想要你好好的。”

“可我该怎么办？我刚刚还他妈的想自杀。”Mickey揉了揉眼睛。

“我们会度过去的，你去跟心理顾问谈谈，然后搬出你爸的家，你一想伤害自己的时候，就来跟我或者Mandy谈谈。我们先从聊天开始，先做朋友，有可能我们之间的关系能帮到你。”

“所以你不想跟我约会？”

“我当然想跟你约会啊，但不是现在。我可不觉得我们俩现在已经做好准备了。你需要变得更加接受你自己。我猜你的割伤跟你是个同性恋有关系吧。”

“当然有关系。同性恋在这里可不被接受，你最应该知道这点的。”

“那我们就离开这里，我们去个你能安心出柜而不会不自在的地方。既然我现在已经找到你了，我就再也不会放你走。你不能再继续割伤自己了，也不能继续恨你自己，因为我爱你，而你这么美好的人不应该那样对待自己。”说着，Ian捏了捏他的手。

“你到底要说那句话多少次啊？”

“我爱你？一直说到你能相信为止。”

Mickey努力压抑嘴角的笑意，这时Ian站了起来。

“我能抱抱你吗？”

Mickey点了点头。他已经几年没被Mandy以外的人拥抱过。Ian紧紧地抱着他，一只手轻抚着正靠在他肩头的他的后脑。

“嘿，Ian？”Mickey问道。

“嗯？”

“很抱歉我居然想自杀。”Mickey在Ian的颈间呼吸着。

这是个好的开始。


End file.
